


we could be immortals (just not for long)

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parenting, Character Death, Crying, Death, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon AU, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Demon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Demon Logic | Logan Sanders, Demon Morality | Patton Sanders, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Divorce, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human AU, Human Thomas Sanders, Non Canon Timeline, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Running, Sad, Sad Ending, Single Parents, Sneaking Out, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Violence, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Logic | Logan Sanders, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), Wingfic, Wings, obviously i just thought i'd say it, thomas's parents get divorced, well maybe it is idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Thomas screamed, lunging forward, but Roman held him back, restraining a sobbing Patton with an arm around his waist."We need to leave," Roman said in his ear, perfectly calm but for the slight shake in his voice. "There's nothing we can do for them now. I...I'm sorry, Thomas."-tw for character death, demons, and uh sad shit in general // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 9





	we could be immortals (just not for long)

**Author's Note:**

> unless you are jason, carla, or rea, this is probably not going to go the way you think unless you're like jason and can (infuriatingly) see right through my plot twists. either way, heed tags, proceed with caution, good luck, and thanks for stopping by. mayhap leave a comment if you liked/have any criticisms/see a typo? feedback fuels my soul!
> 
> work title from "immortals" by fall out boy
> 
> ~ink

"You have wings."

The boy before him blinked. "You can see them?"

Thomas frowned. "Of course I can. They're right there aren't they? They look real."

"They are," the other boy said, no hint of amusement on his face.

Thomas's brain rerouted. "What?"

The boy nodded. "My wings are real. But don't tell anyone you can see them, okay? You aren't supposed to be able to see them. You might get in trouble."

If there was one thing Thomas hated, it was getting in trouble. He nodded quickly. "Okay."

The boy smiled.

His name was Roman, and he was a demon.

No, that wasn't a joke or an exaggeration because he was a horrible child. He was quite literally a demon, cast out of Hell and abandoned on the mortal plane for an accident that wasn't even his fault.

Patton, Virgil, and Logan were the three others he lived with. All four were about the same physical age as Thomas. It made playing games much lore fun.

Thomas still had to go home in the evenings, but as long as he was home by dark, his parents hardly even bothered to notice he was gone at all.

"It's always so boring when you aren't around," Roman complained one night. "Why can't you just come live with us?"

"My dad would call the...the police," Thomas explained, stumbling over the word. "And they'd come looking for me, and I'd get in big trouble."

Roman looked crestfallen, but agreed that being in trouble was no fun at all. Thomas agreed to keep their meetings to daylight, so that he wouldn't have to stay away completely. Roman liked that idea much better than not seeing Thomas at all.

The first night he snuck out, he was sixteen, and his father was passed out on the couch. His parents has gotten divorced when he was ten, and his dad had managed to get full custody, despite everything.

Thomas fucking hated the system.

But that isn't the focus.

The focus right now was Thomas sneaking out his bedroom window. It was almost midnight, the moon was full, and the entire lawn was lit up bright enough that Thomas could see the path leading to the gate blocking him from the woods.

He lifted the latch and shoved the fence door open, hoping that it wouldn't squeak.

Luck was on his side, and he crept out, latching the gate behind him and taking off at a dead sprint into the trees.

"Thomas! You made it!" Virgil cheered. "I was just about to tell Roman that I didn't think you were coming."

"Got caught up," Thomas replied with a yawn. "Here now."

"I found soda," Roman cheered, darting out onto the porch with a six pack of root beer.

It was the first night Thomas seriously considered not going home.

It wasn't the last, though. Not even close.


End file.
